The present invention relates to a method and an assembly for switching electric circuits.
An oil circuit breaker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,559, comprising circuit controlling devices enclosed by a cylindrical shell of insulating material and by end plates of conducting material. Relatively movable contacts of the circuit controlling devices are connected in series by means of flexible shunt conductors connecting the statutory contact of one device with the movable contact of the next adjacent device. A switch arrangement having a co-operating movable and stationary contact pair connected in series with at least one other such contact pair and a flexible conductor connecting the stationary contact of one pair to the movable contact of another pair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,698.